Just One Drink
by MountainMan74
Summary: Everyone knows that Kurama is the closest thing to a friend that Hiei has ever had. Years after the tournament in Demon World, the fox and fire apparition find themselves roommates living in the human world. When Kurama manages to get on Hiei's bad side for the sake of a game with their other friends, he comes up with the perfect way to earn Hiei's forgiveness. Rated: MA Oneshot


"I don't see why you had to do that."

The door shut behind the two demons and Kurama smiled slightly, amused.

"I was only keeping the game fair."

"It was fair; you teaming up on me with Yusuke and Kuwabara wasn't."

Calmer than most beings would have been while facing an angry Hiei, Kurama draped his towel across his slim shoulders and walked farther into the apartment. "Everyone had to be it at least once."

Hiei scowled at the taller demon. "I didn't want to be it. That's the point." Darting around Kurama, he vanished down the short hall, taking refuge in his room. Chuckling, the other demon took his time as he went into their tiny kitchen and made a snack. He couldn't hear Hiei as he walked past the closed bedroom door, but he could sense his Spirit Energy. It was incredibly powerful, as was his own, and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. What was it about the short demon that caused such a reaction? Kurama had never felt anything like it before meeting him.

Leaving his own door slightly ajar, Kurama sat at his desk and picked up the book he had abandoned in favor of going to the shore with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko, Yukina, Shizuru and of course Hiei. It had been an enjoyable outing, despite Hiei's reluctance to go and sour attitude about being "sacrificed" during a game of Marco Polo. With a content sigh, the redheaded demon leaned back in his chair, reading. It was always very relaxing to be alone in his room; he kept it neat with plenty of space, the way his inner fox liked it. Idly, he wondered what Hiei's room looked like. He had never been in or even seen inside his room, despite having shared an apartment with him for the past seven months, ever since Hiei had left Mukuro and needed a place to stay. Kurama didn't mind—he'd been lonely after Botan went back to Spirit World.

The Jagan Eye was more useful than he'd expected. It allowed Hiei to see in every direction at once during battle, gave him the ability to perform the Dragon of the Darkness Flame—one of his favorite attacks—and it let him see his sister whenever he wished.

_Yukina…_

She was with that human fool, Kuwabara. Hiei might have minded if Yukina didn't look so happy, if she wasn't smiling so much. No matter that Kuwabara wasn't good enough for her; Hiei had no intentions of disrupting her happiness.

Satisfied that Yukina was well, the short demon allowed his mind to drift as he meditated, balancing on the back of a chair. His thoughts came to rest on the redheaded demon just on the other side of the wall. It was surprising, but perhaps not as surprising as it could have been. Not that Hiei would ever admit it, but Kurama regularly occupied his thoughts.

_This doesn't make sense. Kurama is nothing more than a comrade, a…friend._

Frowning, Hiei moved to sit on the windowsill and look outside. It was completely silent; he couldn't even hear himself breathing. But in his mind he could still see Kurama as he read his book, turning the page every now and then, smiling to himself. In an attempt to focus his thoughts elsewhere, Hiei drew his sword and practiced his technique, his movements almost fluid. It did little good; the motions were nearly instinctive. His mind continued to draw up images of the tall half-man half-demon.

"Damn," he muttered, finally sheathing his blade. "Kurama, what the hell have you done to me?"

It had been dark outside for over an hour by the time Kurama gently put his book down and stretched. He wasn't tired yet, and he had showered at the beach, so what else could he fill his evening with? There were plenty of books on his shelf to choose from, but he was feeling restless and didn't want to read anymore.

The clock ticked the seconds away. It didn't help that Hiei's energy was so easy to sense and it was only making him more restless.

"Hm." Smiling that small, knowing smile, Kurama stood and left his room, on his way to the kitchen. Perhaps he could find some way to cheer up his short friend without it being obvious.

"_Yes, what a brilliant idea, Kurama,"_ a voice sounded inside his head.

"Hiei." Kurama calmly spoke out loud to the voice. "I didn't know you were listening."

"_I don't have to be listening in order to hear you."_

The taller demon chuckled quietly and retrieved two wine glasses from the cabinet. "Why don't you join me?" There was no reply, but within moments Hiei stood behind him, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"How exactly do you intend to 'cheer me up'?" he asked tonelessly, looking up at the other demon out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's have a drink." Smiling, Kurama took a bottle of wine from the cupboard and poured a bit in each glass.

"I find it interesting that you think I need cheering up," Hiei took his glass but didn't drink, "and that you think wine is what I need."

"Perhaps not what you need, but it will do you good to relax for a while."

"I don't need to relax."

"You don't need to be tense, either."

Wordlessly, Hiei went to sit in the living room, lounging on the couch with his wine in hand. Sipping his own drink, Kurama stood behind the couch and leaned down to brace his elbows on the back of it.

"Just one drink. It won't kill you to have one drink."

Hiei looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Fine. One drink." The taller demon smiled and clinked his glass against Hiei's then drank. After a moment, Hiei did the same, watching as Kurama slowly sipped his wine. He had never tasted wine before and found the flavor to be rather pleasant, something he had not been expecting. Surprising himself, he realized that he actually _liked_ it. Perhaps he could have more than one drink.

Laughing, Kurama wiped the tears from his eyes and lay back on the couch as he tried to catch his breath. Two empty bottles and one almost empty bottle of wine littered the coffee table along with the wine glasses, which were forgotten. Out of breath as well, Hiei grabbed the last bottle and took a drink then handed it to his red-haired friend. Kurama took a long drink, emptying the bottle, then set it back on the table.

"Yusuke's face was priceless!" he declared for the fifth time, his words slurring together. Hiei nodded in agreement, lounging lazily against the armrest of the couch. Their faces were red with laughter and the wine they had consumed.

"Kuwabara is a fool, but even he can be useful at times."

"Ha! That was almost a compliment, Hiei." Smirking drunkenly, Kurama struggled to sit up and leaned close to the other demon. "You are a lot nicer when you drink." Then, taking Hiei completely by surprise, the red-haired demon leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek and neck.

"Kurama, what are you-?" Before he could finish, slender but strong fingers gripped his chin and turned his face so that he was looking straight into Kurama's mesmerizing green eyes. They were no longer glazed over with drink but shone as they stared at him intently. Hiei stared into those eyes for less than a second before their owner moved closer and placed a soft kiss on Hiei's slightly parted lips.

"Kurama," Hiei breathed as the redhead pulled away, wide-eyed and suddenly feeling much more sober than he had a moment ago. The other demon didn't reply but kissed him again, roughly this time, his fingers gripping Hiei's jaw painfully as his tongue begged for entrance. It was a forceful kiss and it felt unusual coming from someone who was usually so calm and collected.

Shocked and offended to have been taken advantage of, the short demon shoved at the other's chest, pushing him away. His breathing was uneven as he sat up straighter and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his drunken good mood vanishing.

"What does it look like? I was kissing you." Kurama's lips ghosted over his neck as he leaned close again, making goose bumps spread over his skin. His words weren't slurred like before, and Hiei felt a sinking suspicion in his gut. Cool fingers wrapped around his wrists, immobilizing him, and for the first time he felt nervous about being alone with the fox demon.

"Why the hell were you-?!" He couldn't finish the sentence. The sensation of Kurama's touch was distracting him and he had to fight the shiver that threatened to race down his spine. He shouldn't have felt the way he did—surprised yes, and he was, but he wasn't angry. He was only a little embarrassed to have been taken by surprise. "Kissing me…"

"Why do you think, Hiei?" Kurama murmured, looking into his red eyes soberly.

The shorter demon hesitated, looking away, uncomfortable under that green-eyed gaze. "You're drunk; you aren't thinking clearly."

"You know that isn't true." His words confirmed Hiei's suspicions that he'd had a lot more to drink than the fox.

_Bastard,_ he thought, angry now. The stupid fox must have been planning this from the beginning; it was just the sort of underhanded trickery Hiei expected from him. Glaring now, he jerked against the iron grip on his wrists.

"Let me go," he demanded when the grip didn't loosen.

"No."

"Why not?" The calm refusal only served to fuel his anger.

Kurama smiled, his lips brushing against Hiei's neck. "Because I like you just where you are, Hiei."

"Release me!" No matter how violently he struggled, Kurama refused to budge. Furious, Hiei glared at him, practically daring him to try anything else. "If that's true then why did you claim not to like me when I gave you Yukina's pearl to return to her?" he demanded, his memories of the interaction still perfectly clear. Even though he hadn't meant anything romantic by giving the pearl to Kurama, he'd still been insulted by being, in a way, rejected.

For a moment, Kurama looked down at him with calm, cool green eyes, his hair forming a red curtain around his angular face. "You can't deny that you would have laughed at the idea of me having feelings for you, Hiei," the fox demon replied quietly; Hiei's silence confirmed what he'd said. He would have laughed and ridiculed Kurama. "There was little else I could have said, and at the time, I was more certain of my feelings for Botan than you."

Hiei was silent. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do. Then he felt Kurama's lips on his neck again, followed by his teeth as he bit down. It was all he could do not to shudder, not to let the soft moan escape, not to demand that he did more. It would only encourage him and Hiei wasn't sure if he wanted that. Then again, he wasn't sure if he _didn't_ want it.

Lightly, Kurama kissed the bite mark he had just made and lightly trailed his lips down his friend's neck. Through half-closed eyes he could see how tense he was—his hands were fisted and the tendons in his neck were standing out. Quicker than the eye could follow, he sat back, grabbing the other demon, and pulled him into his lap.

"What are you-?!" Hiei yelled, struggling to break free of the taller demon's hold with no success. Kurama's arms were wrapped around his waist and there was nothing he could do to get away without hurting his friend. He didn't want to do that, even if that damn fox demon deserved it for tricking him.

"Relax, Hiei," Kurama murmured, nuzzling his neck and shoulder. "There's no need to be so tense." His fingers trailed up and down the other demon's side and he kissed his neck lightly; Hiei couldn't help the shiver this time despite his best efforts.

"Let go," he growled angrily, uncomfortable at being in Kurama's grip. He could feel that the other demon was aroused, and it made him nervous about what the redhead was planning. Especially if it meant being subdued, which he was definitely _not_ going to allow.

Kurama chuckled and drew the shorter demon closer; his lips brushed Hiei's ear as he whispered, "Stop fighting it, Hiei. I know you want this as badly as I do."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied stubbornly, but his tone lacked its usual sharp edge. The things Kurama was doing to his ear were extremely distracting and he couldn't muster up the resolve to tell him to stop. Maybe he _did_ want what Kurama was trying to start. His body was certainly reacting to the other demon in ways he hadn't expected.

Licking along the curve of the smaller demon's ear, Kurama tightened his arms around the slim waist to pull him tighter against his chest. He could feel how uneven Hiei's breathing was and it encouraged him to push farther. Still tending to that sensitive ear, he moved one hand down and tugged up on Hiei's shirt, pulling it free of his pants and baring his muscled stomach.

"No…Kurama…don't," Hiei commanded, but again his voice lacked resolve. He might as well have told him to keep going, which Kurama was only too happy to do.

With both hands, he gripped the fire apparition's shirt and lifted it off over his head, tossing it behind the couch. Lightly, he trailed his fingers down Hiei's sides, tracing the muscles. Another shiver left the short demon trembling; he could feel Kurama's warm breath on the back of his neck and it caused his own breathing to speed up slightly.

"Relax," Kurama whispered, moving one hand around to trail and trace over his abdomen. His other hand slid up the curve of Hiei's spine and neck then into his hair, his fingers running through the black spikes, nails scraping lightly against his scalp. Hiei arched at the touch, gasping so softly he wasn't sure if Kurama heard it. Kurama's fingernails continued to tease his scalp, making Hiei squirm against the taller demon. The friction between them drove a moan from Kurama.

"Hiei."

"What?" His stomach muscles were quivering under the red-haired demon's touch and Hiei leaned back against his chest, regardless of his determination to maintain some control of the situation. His fingers latched onto the fabric of Kurama's pants of their own accord as he felt the redhead's nails drag lightly from the top of his forehead to the nape of his neck. Something was happening to him, something that he never thought would happen around anyone but Mukuro, much less around Kurama. His body was electrified, his skin tingled at every touch and caress Kurama cared to lavish on him, and his pants were quickly becoming uncomfortably tight in a very specific area.

Kurama's tone was warm and one of irresistible seduction. "Do you want it?" His teeth nibbled the short demon's ear, eliciting a soft moan from him. Unable to force his mouth to work properly, Hiei only nodded once. A quiet chuckle sounded from just behind his ear and the next thing the black-haired demon knew he was on his back on the couch with Kurama hovering over him. Apprehensive, he stared up at him, meeting his heat-filled gaze, and felt his own arousal grow.

Smiling slightly, Kurama leaned down and kissed him softly as he pressed his hips down on the smaller demon's, rubbing his own erection against Hiei's. Helpless to stop the groan it caused, Hiei tangled both his hands in Kurama's red hair and pulled him closer, kissing him more roughly than before. It was all the invitation Kurama needed to grind his hips slowly as he bit and tugged the short demon's lip playfully.

"Kurama," he gasped, eyes widening as a burning need took hold of him, "I hate you…stop teasing…"

The taller demon chuckled. "As you wish." His hands went to work undoing Hiei's three belts as the fire apparition licked and bit his neck, urging him to go faster. Within moments, Hiei's pants were dropped on the floor, leaving him completely bare to the world and Kurama's hungry gaze.

A slight blush colored his cheeks and he arched, moaning softly as the fox demon trailed kisses down his neck and chest, pausing at his waist. It was pure torture the way his lips drifted over Hiei's bare flesh, raising goose bumps and making him hard to the point of discomfort. He had never experienced anything like it.

"Not…fair," he forced out, looking down at the other demon, who was placing light kisses on his hips and upper thighs. His eyes narrowed when Kurama chuckled.

"What isn't fair?"

Pushing himself onto his elbows, Hiei glared at him. "This. I'm naked and you're fully clothed. Don't play games with me, Kurama."

"My clothes?" He plucked at his shirt thoughtfully. "Was I supposed to take them off?" The feigned confusion was replaced by a suggestive smile. "I thought you might want to do that part."

The blush coloring Hiei's cheeks darkened and he nodded slowly, lowering himself onto his back. Almost timid, he untied the sash around the taller demon's waist and dropped it to the floor, all the while refusing to meet Kurama's eyes. Next, he pulled the white tunic off over his head, leaving the other demon in his shirt and pants.

"Why the hell do you wear all these layers?" the black-haired demon growled as he all but tore the shirt away, revealing Kurama's sculpted torso and arms. Laughing, Kurama chose that moment to kiss the shorter demon as Hiei tugged at his pants, pulling them off and tossing them across the room.

"Satisfied?" Kurama asked, teasing, and kissed down Hiei's neck. His fingers trailed feather-light from his collarbone down to his waist and stopped, making Hiei groan in frustration. Why was that stupid fox demon torturing him like this?! Despite his earlier attempts to resist, he was impatient for Kurama to finally give him what he was offering and making sound so tempting.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei grabbed a fistful of red hair and pulled Kurama's face up to look him in the eye. "Stop torturing me," he growled, "this was your idea so get on with it." Kurama's only reaction was to chuckle and lean forward to kiss the short demon softly.

"Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?" he asked innocently, his expression one of pure curiosity save for the mischief glinting in his eyes. The word made Hiei blush darkly and look away, momentarily embarrassed.

"Of course I have."

Soft lips caressed the skin of his neck then shoulder, across his collarbone then down his chest and abdomen. Hiei arched, his back lifting off the couch as goose bumps covered his body. Gentle but firm hands pinned his hips down while the kisses Kurama was leaving trailed lower. He could feel the short demon trembling and had to smile to himself as he lightly blew on Hiei's erection. The strangled groan that followed was worth every minute Kurama had spent pretending to be drunk.

"Hah…! Damn…you," Hiei forced out through clenched teeth. His hands were fisted and he strained against the red-haired demon's hold, trying with all his might to break free so that he could arch.

"Be nice, Hiei." Kurama's tongue darted out to flick his tip and Hiei spat a curse, jerking his hips. Torturously slow, Kurama trailed his tongue from base to tip, smirking at the obscenities his victim was muttering. Then, wrapping one slim-fingered hand around his base, he took Hiei's length into his mouth and sucked, teasing with his tongue and letting his teeth graze him lightly. His hand twisted on the base of Hiei's erection.

"F-fuck!" the short demon shouted hoarsely, gripping the couch and holding on for dear life as his hips moved of their own accord. He couldn't form a single coherent thought or even control the sounds he was making, though part of him was convinced he should be embarrassed by them. There was a pressure building in the pit of his stomach and he felt like something was about to break, something had to give. Hiei bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. The pressure was becoming almost painful and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Just as he thought he couldn't possibly endure any more of the fox demon's special brand of torture, he was given a reprieve. He fell limp against the cushions, panting heavily and closing his eyes in a grimace. It hurt to be so close to the breaking point, and Kurama wasn't helping. The redhead was dropping damp kisses on his thighs then hips and now was slowly making his way up the shorter demon's abdomen and chest. It wasn't until those lips touched his ear that he opened his crimson eyes, confused at what the other demon was saying.

"Rose whip lash…" he whispered, smirking.

"What?"

Kurama didn't answer, but suddenly Hiei knew what he had meant. Rose vines were swiftly wrapping around his body, binding his wrists and stretching his arms above his head. The thorns dug into his flesh, stinging just enough to keep him from struggling. When at last the vines ceased to move, Hiei was bound from the waist up and couldn't have broken free if he wanted to.

Still smirking, the redhead leaned down and kissed him softly, seductively, making Hiei want to beg for more, though his pride would never allow such a thing. He nipped at his lip then licked, soothing the stinging pain into pleasure, kissed him slowly, molding Hiei's lips to fit against his own, drinking in every sound the short demon uttered. Without warning, the taller demon's hips bucked down against Hiei's, pressing painfully against his erection, making him tear away from the kiss and groan loudly.

"Nng…d-damn you," Hiei panted, pulling at the vines on his wrists and only succeeding in making them cut into his skin and draw blood.

"Shhhh," Kurama soothed, kissing his neck before moving to lick a drop of blood off the fire apparition's forearm. "If you struggle, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Release me, Kurama!" he demanded, his temper flaring. Each and every one of his muscles stood out as he tensed, prepared to rip his skin to shreds if he had to.

"Not until I'm finished, Hiei," Kurama replied calmly, then kissed him again, the same slow, intoxicating kiss as before. Just as Hiei was about to give in and allow the fox demon control, Kurama broke away and again made the descent to Hiei's waist. He paused for a moment, savoring the need that practically radiated from the man below him. Then he took Hiei's length into his mouth again, slowly, starting with just the tip and gradually taking the rest of him. His tongue applied slight pressure to the underside of Hiei's erection, setting him trembling all over again.

Hiei bit his already sore lip and almost immediately tasted blood in his attempt to keep from giving his tormentor the satisfaction of a sound even as his body writhed despite the thorns. Chuckling, Kurama released him and instead pushed three of his fingers into Hiei's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded, the authority in his tone leaving no room for disobedience. Hiei reluctantly did as he was told and was rewarded with a quiet moan from his tormentor. Kurama began to torment him again as Hiei continued sucking on his fingers, biting them lightly whenever the green-eyed demon drove a groan from him. Not until the scarlet-eyed demon was nearly mad with the need for release did Kurama finally leave him and instead place kisses on his hips and thighs, pulling his fingers from Hiei's mouth. Before he could regain his breath, however, Kurama took him again, wrapping his tongue around him, letting him feel his teeth, sucking gently. Hiei was so blinded by pleasure that, at first, he didn't notice Kurama's slick, talented fingers sliding underneath him, touching him, fingering him. Panic gripped him.

"Don't—ah!" He bucked, pain lancing through his body as one of Kurama's slim fingertips pushed inside him. A whimper tore from his throat and he opened his mouth to tell Kurama to stop.

At the sound of Hiei's pain, Kurama quickly relaxed his jaw and took all of Hiei's length before humming deep in his throat. With a cry, the fire apparition shuddered then fell limp, panting heavily as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, blocking out the discomfort. Kurama took advantage and pushed his finger farther into Hiei's body, his inner muscles seeming to work to draw him in farther. The thought of taking him, of being inside him, surrounded by those hot, tight walls nearly drove Kurama to desperation.

"K-Kurama…"

The sound of his name caught his attention and Kurama released Hiei to look up at him. "Yes?"

Embarrassed by what he was about to say, Hiei shifted and looked away from Kurama's lustful eyes. "I w-want more."

Kurama smiled. He thought Hiei's shyness was adorable, and he was more than happy to oblige. "Of course." His attention returned to the hardened member before him, and he carefully inserted a second finger into Hiei to accommodate his size. He worked Hiei, thoroughly but gently, and all the while his fingers pumped, twisted and stretched, so that the sounds the black-haired demon made were from pleasure but also pain.

Hiei bucked again and again, forcing himself deeper into the red-haired demon's mouth before driving back down on those torturous fingers. It wasn't until Kurama added a third finger into play and pushed them deep that Hiei choked back a yell, his entire body arching and going rigid as his release crashed down upon him. Kurama didn't hesitate before he swallowed, and he licked the shorter demon clean as Hiei shuddered once again before collapsing onto the couch, his body trembling with the force of his climax.

As Hiei fought to regain his breath, his vision flickering in and out, Kurama slowly kissed up his abdomen and chest, taking the time to pay special attention to his neck, then licked his ear.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

It was nothing more than a whisper, yet it held all the authority an upper-class demon like Kurama possessed. Clearly he wasn't about to let Hiei change his mind or refuse.

Almost intimidated and too tired to resist, Hiei did as he was told, biting back a moan when the taller demon pressed his hips against his own. Despite his exhaustion, the skin-to-skin contact had Hiei aching with need all over again within moments.

Kurama smiled. "Are you ready?" He shifted, his hands braced on the couch on either side of Hiei. One small thrust of his hips and there would be no going back.

Hiei swallowed hard and nodded before leaning up to kiss the other demon. He was tense and nervous , something he was unaccustomed to, but he did his best to relax. Now was not the time to tense up. Kissing Kurama helped. He allowed himself to get lost in it, in the way the fox demon's lips moved, the way his tongue danced against his own. It wasn't enough, however, to block out the pain when Kurama's hips moved forward and he entered the smaller demon.

"Nng…! Hah…" His body bucking up off the couch, Hiei moaned and bit his lip until he tasted blood yet again. Kurama forced himself to remain still and allow Hiei time to adjust, although he did lean close enough to lick the blood from his lip and chin. A few moments passed before the pain faded and the black-haired demon relaxed against the cushions, breathing heavily.

Taking that as his cue, Kurama began to move carefully, gently so as not to hurt his new lover. Hiei's back arched up and he cursed under his breath while pulling against the vines yet again.

"Kurama…release me…" he demanded, glaring balefully at the taller demon. Kurama only nodded and the vines began to recede, freeing Hiei and allowing him to move; immediately he tangled a hand in the other's red hair and pulled him into a scorching kiss. He took everything Kurama had to offer, refusing to be the victim any longer.

Being careful, Kurama gradually increased the movement of his hips. The sounds the demon beneath him was making encouraged him to do more, but he didn't want to go too far too fast. The idea of hurting him, even accidentally, was enough to make him keep control despite his impatience. Eventually he felt Hiei begin to relax and move as well. To encourage him, Kurama slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked Hiei's length, making the shorter demon gasp and buck his hips. The sudden movement caused Kurama to groan and thrust deeper into Hiei purely out of reaction.

Pain shot through Hiei's body, tearing a low moan from his throat. His hand tightened in Kurama's hair as he arched, his entire body tensing.

"Hiei," Kurama panted, concerned, "are you all right?"

Swallowing hard, the black-haired demon nodded and relaxed against the couch. "F-fine…" He shifted and winced slightly but tried to hide it. "I'm fine."

With a small smile, Kurama leaned down and kissed the shorter demon gently. "Just tell me when you are comfortable enough to start again," he whispered, and nuzzled his cheek.

Out of breath but recovering from the sudden pain, Hiei looked Kurama in the eye, determined. He tightened his legs around the taller demon's waist. "I'm ready."

Kurama smiled and carefully began to move again, immediately slipping his hand between their bodies and touching Hiei's arousal to ease any discomfort he might have felt.

"Kurama…faster," he gasped, shifting his hips and arching off the couch. "Please."

The word startled the fox demon more than anything else and he almost stopped moving out of shock. Hiei said _please?_

"Of course…" he murmured, obliging, his slim fingers tormenting the fire apparition as he drove into him. Not one to give up all control, Hiei met Kurama thrust for thrust, his hips moving in unison with the other demon's. He grabbed a handful of the redhead's hair and crashed their lips together, kissing him fiercely, wrestling for dominance; his free hand went to the other demon's back where he dug his nails into him and dragged them down. Moaning softly, Kurama arched against Hiei and thrust harder into him, earning a groan in response as the shorter demon bit his lip.

Beads of sweat ran down their skin, slicking their bodies as they moved together, neither willing to submit to the other, both battling for control. Finally, Kurama broke away and began to kiss and nip at Hiei's neck, gasping for breath as his movements became less controlled the closer he got to his climax.

Dragging his nails down the other's back, Hiei arched and tilted his head back to allow Kurama more access to his neck. He could feel the fox demon's desperation for release growing alongside his own. It wouldn't be long now…

Then, just as Kurama was biting and sucking at the red-eyed demon's ear, a cry tore from Hiei's throat and he climaxed, bucking his hips up and digging his nails into the other demon's shoulders. Only moments later Kurama followed, groaning roughly and biting hard on Hiei's shoulder as he released deep inside his newfound lover. Then he collapsed, trembling, on top of a twice-exhausted Hiei as the two struggled to regain their breath.

Sweat drenched their bodies, and as they lay there, tangled in each other, the warmth of sex fading, they shivered and drew closer to each other. But the heat of each others' bodies wasn't enough and Kurama was quick to retrieve a blanket. He draped it over himself and Hiei as the two demons shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch. It was quiet save for their ragged breathing and the sound of a small kiss every now and then. Much to his own surprise, Hiei felt no desire to separate himself from Kurama, no need to dress and leave or to act as if he felt nothing over what had just occurred.

"…all right. Fine."

Already dozing, Kurama didn't even open his eyes. "What?"

"You're forgiven." Wrapped in the redhead's arms, Hiei smiled ever so slightly and reached up to kiss his neck.

Kurama chuckled and drew the shorter demon closer. "Good. I don't have the energy to keep convincing you, not at the moment, at least."

The thought of going again made Hiei shiver despite his exhaustion. "Not at the moment." In unison, they sighed contently and Hiei nuzzled into Kurama's chest, his eyelids drooping as sleep over took him. Kurama was already fast asleep, and the scarlet-eyed demon beside him couldn't help but smile as he drifted off, knowing exactly what it was he would dream about.


End file.
